


Reflections of Self

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds himself in a human body, being told that the TARDIS doesn't exist. This is a most unsatisfactory state of affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of Self

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10368445484/he-places-his-forehead-against-his-knee-and-closes).

He places his forehead against his knee and closes his eyes, breathing through his nose as he tries to think: think, think, think. He can do this.

They’re telling him he’s human; with sad eyes and sympathetic smiles, they tell him to go back to bed, to sleep it off. You’ll feel better in the morning, they promise.

He doesn’t want to feel better.

He wants to feel like himself.

There is only one heart in his chest, a lone drummer that beats to a rhythm that isn’t his own. He taps the extra beat against his upper arm, a lullaby of his own making.

(and they said the master was mad, he thinks with a smile)

“Amy,” he murmurs, speaking to the empty air. “I could use a spot of help round about now.”

He isn’t used to being the damsel in distress.

Yet if his past companions are anything to go by, damsels can be damned resourceful when pushed.


End file.
